onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bartholomew Kuma
Moving to Bartholomew Kuma? I would like to suggest moving this page to Bartholomew Kuma. I see no reason to have this name translated and not have, say, Aokiji, Akainu, or Kizaru's page names translated... So, I'd like to have this one moved. So... discuss, I suppose? ^^;; Should we move, not move, opinions, whatever... --Murasaki 05:56, 12 November 2006 (UTC) :I guess this is okay to be moved to Kuma. I mean Oda wrote his name originally as Kuma instead of Bear if I'm right, unlike Crocodile whose name is written as Crocodile in English instead of Wani in Japanese.Mugiwara Franky 06:18, 12 November 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's written as "くま" (Kuma), not "ベア" (Bea®). ^^ --Murasaki 06:25, 12 November 2006 (UTC) :Hmmm... When the page was created it was done so via the link from the Characters page... Hence the name is "Bartholomew Bear" because that's the name of the link on the characters page. I think thats a correct statement anyway. If the name is incorrect, change it to be safe. Which we've already done. One-Winged Hawk 10:09, 12 November 2006 (UTC) Kuma News http://img166.imageshack.us/img166/3213/image03pitastqo4.jpg What should I do? Please tell me, I'm TEMPTED! User:New Babylon :Well you can start by putting this in the right place and adding a title. :P :Keep it quiet until chapter release + scan. On wikipedia I only kept it up until Thursday. After that I couldn't hold off the spoiler posters. My reason for holding things off was to control rumours, which people didn't understand. Wikipedia soon fills up with them if you don't keep this under control. But here, that's not so big an issue. :See what Spoilers states. Wait... Is that link going to be there when I finish this reply? Shoot! I should check these things! One-Winged Hawk 20:42, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Teleport Kuma asked Moria where he would like to go and Moria comment that it is related to fighting ability ("I know your ability", "are you here to fight me?"). So we already have many evidences of it and is almost confirmed the teleport ability, and not just a speculations. :We are waiting for the details, it is no good trying to jump in only to find out you were wrong. One-Winged Hawk 17:33, 20 October 2007 (UTC) One-Winged Hawk is a smart man. Kuma has the Paw Paw Fruit which does airwaves of some kind... Definitely not teleportation. :The full details of the chapter from the spoiler has yet to be revealed yet. It still might be teleportation. PS. One Winged Hawk's a girl.Mugiwara Franky 13:34, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah in a lot of cases things prove true, but its always safer not to guess with Oda at the helm. Oda has this habbit of throwing hot source in the dough when your not looking so you end up with a really nasty suprise. ::P.s. Your forgiven for calling me a guy, because I'm used to people saying that... But next time will be different... *Inserts evil laugh*. One-Winged Hawk 11:07, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Anyone have any idea how to romanize Nikyiu Nykyiu (which Y/I's are unneeded here, I forgot) no Mi? New Babylon 12:35, 27 December 2007 (UTC) We won't know until the chapter comes out fully Joekido 21:24, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Kuma is a cyborg Kuma is apparently Dr Vegapunk and the Marine's secret weapon, a cyborg called "Pacifista".—Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 11:43, 16 January 2008 (UTC) That's what the spoiler says,but we cant add it,till the chapters translated and put up. User:New Babylon :I hate it this happens... I was actually trying to avoid being spoilt this week. Oh wells. Its not the discussion page that spoilt it me... It was the idiot who added it to the actual page! I know we have the "expect spoilers" warning on the front, but this kind of spoiler is not my liking. Oh wells... I guess this is just one of the downsides of being an editor. -_-' One-Winged Hawk 20:34, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::Just so you know, I didn't add it to the talk page, some IP did. I just said he shouldn't include it. Was all too wrong. New Babylon 01:06, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::It wasn't the talk page that spoilt it for me, it was the main article. Then again it was STILL a random IP address that did that. I wish people wouldn't do that. The thing with waiting until the full chapter is out (i.e. both scan and translation) is for the sake of fine detail the info and making sure there are no misunderstandings. This is the main flaw with wikipedia and used to happen here sometimes. One-Winged Hawk 07:37, 17 January 2008 (UTC) You know if Vegapunk made Kuma into a cyborg, I would love it if he creates Marine battle droids, gained Marine stompers (like the one in Star Wars) and hi-tech Marine battle suit. That'll be an awesome intellement in the series. Joekido 06:48, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :Kuma's gonna appear later on for some big battle. This was just a set-up for then. I think Kuma's being used because of his DF powers. Its gonna take Luffy at the least to the entire crew to take Kuma down. One-Winged Hawk 07:37, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::I don't understand why all the people on AP are bitching. This was mostly just a big surprise, but I'm more interested with the fact that *SPOILER (Kuma showed that he may know Dragon personally) SPOILER* New Babylon 12:47, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::No need to worry about spoilers on talk pages NB. You expect them indefinitely. One-Winged Hawk 22:39, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, yeah. New Babylon 22:47, 17 January 2008 (UTC)